winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZaltoraWizard
Hey there, just to let you know, the wiki usually only allows the textless version of the comics (speech bubbles) due to copyright reason. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 21:18, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Oh that? Since you're a new user, all pages are protected by default so it will take a few days for you before you can edit them but if you have any pages that you want to edit, you can always ask me or an admin to unlock it for you. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:50, January 12, 2018 (UTC) You can edit (erase the text) of the photos via paint, photoshop, photoscape and etc. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 15:28, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Individual categories are only available for Major characters as I remembered. #I'm not sure about having categories for "Fairy, Wizard, and Witch spells". #As for the Magic/Witchcraft pages, mind stating which kind of page is it? #Categories for characters of different seasons like Season 1 characters seems kind of redundant since we have lots of them. #image categories of a specific character or location to help organize the images - This is just to much work for us since we already have other things to dealt with, not to mention most of the staffs here are kinda busy... I hope these answered most of your questions. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:06, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Maybe, we can do that but what we will add besides the three mention ones? Well, that's a different thing all around since there are pages related to the character itself. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:07, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I would love to see a sample of it (in your sandbox, of course). No, no, what I meant is that, there are pages related to that certain character like items, songs and etc so hence why they have own their categories. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:38, January 25, 2018 (UTC) I captured/got screenshot of them from videos that are available on Internet. -- 04:19, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Just create a page like this - User:ZaltoraWizard/Sandbox. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:55, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Actually, I meant create the page that I linked in previous message not not creating a page like the one you did - Magic/Sandbox. PS: I have renamed the page. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:17, January 26, 2018 (UTC) About that, I don't think it's possible since Rose wasn't really fond with that idea of categorizing images. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:29, January 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure about splitting the pages. Oh, Rose is Aphrodite Sweetheart. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:13, January 27, 2018 (UTC) You meant the category or content? -- 07:36, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I added the category. For content, I'll do it whenever I have time. A little question, you could do both. But you didn't. Why? -- 07:31, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I see. You can always ask any active admins or content moderator to unlock it for you actually. -- 03:59, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Both are unlocked. -- 06:09, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Please do not continue adding "Energy beams" to the infoboxes of the characters. Because it is not unique in its own right, there is no need to state it on the infobox. Utilize the Magical Abilities section instead as this also allows for further description (i.e. color of said beams). Thank you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 07:12, February 26, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Even if Energy Beams is a power(?), it shouldn't be added in the infobox at all since almost every single "new" characters all use energy beams. So, instead of adding them in the infobox, you could add them in the magical abilities section. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 14:58, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I'm wondering if you can provide the part of having image repeated in spell articles? I can barely envision what are you mentioning at the moment. I see what you meant which those spells. Animal Trapper literally just moves an trap, makes it chase after the fairy animals and get them in the trap, so then, technically, what the spell does is move the trap and open the trap case... Floating Agile Innovation doesn't make thing fall. It fell because Brafilius' clumsiness. The whole spell meant to bring that case/trap to him in my perspective. As I mentioned earlier, if you find anything missing content or anything, feel free to contact active admin/rollback, they'll be sure to unlock these articles for you. Some will need your reason to unlock though, just to make sure there won't be anything wrong to the article ('cause some bad users can request unlocking something and ruin the entire article), you'll need to tell them the article. If they find your reason is correct, they'll let you edit, and if they find there is something strange about the part you mention in your reason, you and them might have to discuss to make thing work. -- 03:53, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Ah. I see your point now. The image displayed in the infobox will be counted as the first image, hence it'll be used to display as article's image (you can see these on the bottom of the page, many articles are listed with visuals are images on the infobox; or in the categories). The images on the infobox for spell articles normally show both its user and the way the spell appears, but if it can't show both, means there'll have to be another picture there. And for the gallery, it has the meaning of showing everything in the first place. I hope this explains everything for you. -- 04:41, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Yeah definitely, if you can find one where you don't have to crop the image that would be awesome! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:04, May 14, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi. Ratings are only available to leader and co-leader of the project. While we appreciate your efforts, please do not do it next time. Thanks. -- 07:10, May 15, 2018 (UTC) 04:31, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply, I'll divide the messages to make it easier to be read: Spells categories - Unfortunately, we don't use that category anymore, cause it was really unrelated anyways. DarcySpell template - I'm pretty all the spells are up to date, unless if we really missed something... ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 08:20, November 23, 2019 (UTC) As far as I remember, we never used this category for any other witches outside of the Trix so it was only meant for the Trix to begin with. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 15:40, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Even if the witches don't have any official forms, let's not forget it's a different case for the Trix since they're the only ones in the show to have different forms in each seasons. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:56, December 2, 2019 (UTC)